Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a honeycomb body, in particular a catalyst carrier body, for catalytic conversion of exhaust gases in an exhaust system, especially an exhaust system of an internal combustion engine, preferably an Otto engine, having a multiplicity of channels, each opening at one end into a central channel. The invention also relates to an apparatus for catalytic conversion of exhaust gases.
Such honeycomb bodies with catalytically active coatings are also known as radial catalytic converters. Such a device is described in an article in the journal "VDI-Nachrichten" News of the Association of German Engineers!, No. 38, Sep. 24, 1993, page 11, entitled "Kat auf dem Weg zu High-Tech" Catalytic Converters on the Way to High-Tech!.